Ash And The Pokeball Factory
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: (Not really a crossover, exactly. Think of it as a sort of tribute to the great Gene Wilder, RIP) Ash wins a special pokeball, and is invited to go on a tour of Sinnoh's most renowned pokeball factory. What mysteries await him and his friends inside?
1. The Golden Pokeball

Ash, Brock and Dawn walked into the Pokemon Centre of this town they had just arrived in. They walked up to the Nurse Joy behind the counter.

"Are you here to heal your Pokemon?" she asked them.

The trio nodded and handed Nurse Joy their pokeballs as Pikachu jumped on a tray.

"It shouldn't take too long, please take a seat" Nurse Joy told them as she took the tray away.

"I can't wait until we get to Floaroma Town!" Dawn said as the three walked over and sat on some couches, "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome" Ash said.

"Ambipom has really been improving since it evolved," Brock stated, "I think you'll do great!"

"Well, most of it boils down to Ash's hard work when it was an Aipom" Dawn said, looking at Ash.

Ash scratched the back of his neck, blushing a little, "Well, I just hope the work Aipom had with me pays off for you this time around.."

"It will! I just know it!" Dawn said, giving a wide smile, "No need to worry!"

They heard the familiar dings of the Pokemon Centre, and their names were called to collect their Pokemon. The three headed back up to the counter, where Nurse Joy had the tray all set. Pikachu jumped straight onto Ash's shoulder as he, Dawn and Brock picked up their pokeballs.

"You also get a free pokeball for your visit" Nurse Joy told them, reaching down and handing Dawn and Brock a Premier Ball, but gasping when she reached to give Ash one.

"Nurse Joy, what is it?" Dawn asked.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Oh, it's nothing," Nurse Joy replied, bringing up her arm from under the counter, "You just got lucky"

She handed Ash a golden pokeball with a bright gleaming smile.

"Lucky?" Ash asked, staring at the pokeball in his hand.

"Pika..?" Pikachu said, tilting it's head, staring at the strange pokeball.

"You don't know?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Know what?" Dawn asked, placing her Premier Ball in her bag.

"This town is home to Sinnoh's most renowned pokeball factory," Nurse Joy began explaining, as she lifted up a guidebook and showed the three friends, "They're having a competition at the moment, which is why we're giving away pokeballs to Trainers who heal their Pokemon here. We've been given five special golden pokeballs, all randomised in their delivery boxes. Any Trainer who happens to have been given one of the five pokeballs, like the one you have there, wins an exclusive tour of the factory"

"No way!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Ash chimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"What's the factory like?" Dawn asked.

"I haven't been inside myself, but I hear it's wonderful. Magical, even" Nurse Joy replied.

Just then, Brock pushed through his two friends and leaned on the counter in front of Nurse Joy.

"No place in all of Sinnoh can be as magical as this Pokemon Centre," he began, "For no place has your beauty within it. The golden pokeball is a mere sign, for you've captured the golden pokeball to my heart-"

Nurse Joy stared blankly at him as they heard him grunt in pain. She looked over the counter and noticed a Croagunk had Poison Jabbed him and was dragging him away, back over to the couches. Then a thought hit Dawn.

"But wait!" she said, turning back to Nurse Joy, "if just Ash has the pokeball, Brock and I won't be able to go, will we?!"

"Oh, don't worry, dear," Nurse Joy calmed her, "each pokeball recipient is allowed to bring two guests at maximum"

She smiled brightly at them, then looked at Pikachu.

"Not including your Pokemon, of course" she said, smiling again.

"That's great news!" Dawn said.

"The tour's in a few days, we still have one more golden pokeball to find and give out, so feel free to explore around town while you wait" Nurse Joy said.

"Where is the factory, anyway?" Ash asked.

"Not that far," Nurse Joy replied, "Atop the hill just behind our Pokemon Centre"

"Awesome! Let's go check it out!" Ash said, racing for the door.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Dawn yelled to her as she raced after Ash.

Little did the friends know, just two couches away, with their backs to them, were Team Rocket.

"Did you hear that, Jessie?" James asked.

"Yes, a golden pokeball, think of how beautiful I'll look catching a Pokemon with it!" Jessie replied.

"Not the pokeball, Jess!" James said, "What it gives you"

"A tour of the greatest pokeball factory in all of Sinnoh," Meowth added, "Think of all the unique pokeballs we could steal"

"Not to mention the types of Pokemon that could be working at such a factory," James continued, "Pokeballs and Pokemon galore!"

"And with the twerps going, Pikachu to top it all off!" Meowth chimed.

"You're right!" Jessie realised, "I need me a golden pokeball!"

"Whoa, slow down there" Meowth said, grabbing her by the skirt.

"Nurse Joy said they only have one more golden pokeball left to give away," James told his companion, "It could take ages for them to finally find it and give it away. And we don't want another twerpish brat getting it instead of us"

"Then how do you suggest we get our hands on it?!" Jessie asked the two, crossing her arms, fumed.

"Just leave that to me" Meowth said with a smirk, holding up an arm, claw extended.


	2. Pokey Pete

A few days passed, and it was time for the three friends to attend the exclusive tour of the pokeball factory that Ash had won. Dawn had Piplup out of it's pokeball, and was carrying it in her arms as they walked up the hill. They got to the top, and saw that there were already some other Trainers waiting outside. A blonde girl wearing a flowing green skirt, who was standing next to a little boy, holding his hand. A guy that would have been just a few inches taller than Brock, who had a little girl by his hand. And three weirdos in trenchcoats and dark sunglasses. Brock, Dawn and Ash focused their eyes on the factory.

""It doesn't look spectacular" Ash said, confused.

"Pika..." Pikachu agreed with it's Trainer.

"It just looks like an ordinary factory to me..." Dawn stated, trailing off.

"Looks can be deceiving," came a familiar voice as it pushed through the crowd of Trainers, "Thought you would have learnt that from contests by now"

The friends turned their attention towards the voice.

"Zoey!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You must have received a golden pokeball aswell" Brock stated.

"Yup" Zoey said, holding out her golden pokeball.

Just then, they heard a loud trumpet, which caused Pikachu and Piplup to cover their ears.

"Attention, Trainers!" Came a voice from the loudspeakers that were at each end of the big pearly gates, "Once the gates open, please enter in an orderly fashion, and present your golden pokeballs to me. Once your pokeballs have been collected, your one of a kind tour will begin"

"Collected?!" Jessie, who was one of the Trainers in trenchcoats and dark sunglasses, retorted as they followed the others through the gates, "Is he meaning to tell me I can't actually USE my precious pokeball?!"

She held her golden pokeball in her hand, cupping it.

"And after all the effort I went to to get it aswell" Meowth added, huffing.

"Settle down, the two of you," James said, trying to calm his colleagues, "Focus on why we're here in the first place. Pokemon and pokeballs galore, remember?"

"Hey, yeah, that's right!" Meowth said.

"Fine" Jessie huffed, handing a man in a red doorboy suit her golden pokeball.

They followed the others down a red and white carpet, where standing in front of the giant doors to the factory was another man in a red doorboy suit.

"Trainers, and company-" He began, but Meowth cut him off.

"Company?!" Meowth retorted.

James gave the Pokemon a nudge as the other Trainers glared at the three of them, and the man continued.

"It is my great pleasure, and with great honor, that I present to you, the owner of this fantastic factory, and your personal tour guide this evening," he announced, "Pokey Pete!"

"Pokey Pete?" Ash asked.

"You've seriously never heard of Pokey Pete?" Zoey asked the three friends, "Of all your time in Sinnoh? The guy who created almost all of the pokeballs in the Sinnoh region?"

"Can't say I have" Dawn replied.

"Wow," Zoey said, "What rock have you been living under?"

As trumpets blared, the factory's giant doors opened to reveal a giant pokeball. Two Munchlax's came out from inside and began rolling the pokeball down the carpet.

"Whoa, Munchlax!" Ash exclaimed.

"Amazing" Dawn stated, pulling out her pink Pokedex.

"Munchlax," her Pokedex began saying, "The Big Eater Pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Snorlax. It hides food under it's long body hair, however, it forgets it has hidden the food"

The Munchlax rolled the pokeball to the front of the group.

"Munch-lax!" The two Pokemon exclaimed as they pulled a pose and the giant pokeball began opening.

It opened to reveal a small chair inside, and inside that chair was a man with curly blonde hair, a red velevet jacket, and a red and white top hat. Just then the chair began rolling out of the pokeball, and you could see that the chair was indeed a wheelchair.

"Ohmigosh, is he-?" Dawn asked, covering her mouth.

"I'm not sure," Zoey said, confused, "It is possible, all the adverts just have him from the waist up"

Pokey Pete wheeled his chair right up to the front of the group, and stopped at a halt. And all of a sudden jumped up, causing some gasps from the Trainers, pulling the same pose the Munchlaxs were.

"Huzzah!" he exclaimed as the pokeball closed, and the Munchlaxs rolled it back through the large doors.

"Welcome, Trainers, special guests," Pokey Pete began, then noticing Pikachu, Piplup, and the short man resembling a Meowth, "And Pokemon. To the greatest pokeball factory in all of Sinnoh. You all should consider yourselves very lucky to have received one of five golden pokeballs, allowing you to experience a tour of this factory like no other. In fact, not even the residents of this town have been inside my factory, that's how lucky you Trainers are. Shall we begin?"

Pokey Pete lead the group in through the large doors, where the red and white carpet continued on on the inisde. The walls were lined with wallpaper with various pokeballs and Pokemon on them.

"What you will be experiencing on this tour will amaze you, possibly even astound you," Pokey Pete explained as they walk, "You will be experiencing pokeballs like you've never experienced them before, and of course, for participating in the tour, you will get a box full of pokeballs of your choice"

He put up a finger and gave it a little wiggle.

"But hold your choices until you've actually seen what you like" he said.

"Can I have a Furret?" the little girl with the man asked Pokey Pete.

"I'm sorry?" Pokey Pete asked her.

"I want a Furret" the girl repeated.

"We're giving out pokeballs, not Pokemon, little girl" Pokey Pete explained to her.

"But Daddy said I could have a Furret if I came here!" the girl retorted.

Pokey Pete simply looked at the man with a menacing glare.

"I said I'd catch you a Furret, not that they'd give you one" The man told the girl.

"Then catch me one, Daddy!" The girl begged.

"I will, dear," The man said, "Just later"

"But I want a Furret now!" The girl screamed.

"Later" The man said in a harsh tone.

"But, Daddy-" The girl kept going but Pokey Pete shushed her.

"I'd recommend you wait that little blonde head of yours for that special Furret," he said, getting down to her level, and poking her on the nose, "Else, you might not get very far on this tour"

He motioned for the Trainers to keep following him down the carpet.

"Wow, talk about spoiled" Dawn stated as they followed Pokey Pete.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup agreed, crossing it's flippers.

"I wonder what he meant when he said she wouldn't get very far on the tour" Brock said.

"Not a clue" Zoey replied.

They arrived at another pair of large doors, and Pokey Pete turned to face them.

"This is the first room, amongst many, on the tour," he said, "Prepare to be amazed. Prepare to have your eyeballs burst at the seams. For this is the original room. Or for lack of a better word, the Pokeball Room!"

The doors swung open as he lead the group into the room. Every member of the group let out loud gasps of shock, wonder and amazement. The room was a bright green field of flowers, and endless sunlight.

"This, my dear friends," Pokey Pete remarked as he lead them down a set of stairs, "is my recreation of what a normal pokeball looks like on the inside. This is what I was talking about. Each room will be based on specific pokeballs, you may feel free to explore the room, and if you like the feel of it, that room's pokeball design will be the box of pokeballs you take home. Simply remain in the room you like, and the Munchlax will present you with your box of pokeballs. Now, as I said, feel free to explore the Normal Pokeball!"

The group all separated as they explored the breathtaking scenery for a few moments.

"This is amazing" Zoey said as she walked over to a shrubbery of blossoms followed by Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"So this is what being inside a pokeball looks like" Brock said, taking in the beautiful sights.

"What do you think, Piplup, did he get it right?" Dawn asked Piplup, looking down at it.

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed, it's eyes wide open with a gleam, flapping it's flippers maniacally.  
"From the way Piplup's reacting, I'd say he did a pretty good job of it" Zoey said.

"What about you, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking up at his pal on his shoulder.

"Pi-ka..!" Pikachu grunted, squinting it's eyes.

"Looks like Pikachu gets uncomfortable even in makeshift pokeballs" Brock stated, noticing Pikachu's reaction to the environment.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy," Ash said, petting Pikachu on the head, "They're not real pokeballs, just keep telling yourself that"

"Pi..." Pikachu said awkwardly, it's ears down.

"Hey, this whole tour might just let you two get to know Pikachu and Piplup more..." Zoey said as they walked around a corner of another set of bushes.

"Now you know why I refuse to be caught!" Meowth said as he, Jessie and James walked up to the same bush Ash and his friends were just at, "It's just too nicey nice!"

"But it's beautiful," Jessie said, "How can you not admire such divine beauty?"

"Easy," Meowth said, "By not getting caught"

"Oh, come on, Meowth, I thought you were a hopeless romantic, so this should be just your style" Jessie told it.

"Hopeless, maybe, but I ain't no romantic," Meowth said, spitting the word 'romantic', "That side of me was done with a long time ago"

"Can I remind you two that we're not here to admire, or in Meowth's case, despise, the rooms" James cut his friends off.

"We know that," Jessie huffed, "But look around, James, there's nary a pokeball stash in sight"

"Not to mention any good Pokemon, either" Meowth said as it looked around.

"Then we need to figure out how to get our hands on some" James stated.

The three put their heads to their chins for a moment, and then Meowth had an idea.

"The good pokeballs, and rare Pokemon are probably in the rooms ahead, most likely the furthest room from here" he said.

"Should we just continue with the tour then until we get there, then make our move?" James suggested.

"No!" Jessie said, slapping James on the back of the head, "We can't just mosey on along with the other Trainers! We need to get there before they do, so we have the perfect opportunity to snatch them and then leave with our prize!"

"Are you suggesting we drift from the group, and sneak around the factory?" James asked.

"That's exactly what she's suggesting" Meowth said.

With that, the three turned the corner of the bush opposite the one Ash and his friends had turned, in search of the best room in the factory.


	3. Restricted Access

"Okay, Trainers and guests," called out Pokey Pete, "If you would kindly come over to meet me at the river, that would be splendid. Unless, of course, you enjoyed your experience of this room, then please feel free to remain and the Munchlaxs will be with you in a moment"

"River?" Ash asked as he and his friends, followed by Zoey and the two Trainers with kids, walked up to Pokey Pete.

"A river in a pokeball?" Dawn queried.

"Why, of course," Pokey Pete replied, "How else would water types like your Piplup entertain themselves in their spherical homes?"

"He does make a point" Brock pointed out.

"It makes sense" Ash added.

Pokey Pete looked at all the Trainers.

"Seems like we're all here," then he looked again, noticing the strange group in trenchcoats were missing, "Oh, it seems like we've lost a group already. Such a shame, there's so much more fantastical rooms for you to explore. But if normal pokeballs are what appeal to them most, then that's completely fine. Now, may I ask you all to climb onto this boat that's approaching and take a seat?"

A long canoe shaped boat came floating down the river, it was blue and white, and had just enough seats for everybody. The Trainers all climbed aboard, and took their respective seats next to each other. Pokey Pete simply stood at the front, his arms outspread.

"This tunnel we are approaching is still part of the Normal Pokeball, but it is the part of the pokeball I would like to imagine Dark and Ghost types dwell the most whilst they are inside" he told the group.

As the boat entered the tunnel, the environment suddenly got darker as all the Trainers looked around, slightly frightened. Ghost-type Pokemon's heads started flashing on the walls, as if they were coming right at you. Gastly's, Haunters and Gengars. Even Shuppets and Duskulls. Both Pikachu and Piplup covered their heads in Ash and Dawn's hats. The boat slowly came to a halt as they reached a pier, and Pokey Pete stepped off it, followed by all the Trainers.

"Now through these doors, is the Hallway Of Dreams," he told the group, "Which will lead us to the next Pokeball Room. Any rooms we may pass along the way are strictly confidential, you may not enter them at any cost"

He opened the door, and lead the group of Trainers down the Hallway Of Dreams, which had a bright white carpet stretched along it. They noticed there were indeed other rooms along the way, as they could see several doors ahead of them.

"Why is it called the Hallway Of Dreams?" The blonde woman spoke up, as they walked.

"Well, it is my hopes and dreams for what future pokeballs may look like on the inside," Pokey Pete explained, "All of these rooms along here are all works in progress, which is why they are restricted access at the moment"

They kept walking along the Hallway, but something caught Ash's eye in one of the rooms. He stopped and looked inside it. The door was open, and it was a very empty room with a tower in the middle. But that's not what had caught his eye. There were two bowls of Pokemon food, just sitting on a bench where the tower ended.

"Pika..?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"I know, right?" Ash agreed.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn asked as she walked up to him, "We don't wanna lose the group"

"I know, but look at this room" Ash stated, pointing inside the room.

Dawn turned her head to look in the room as Piplup did the same.

"Pip?" Piplup asked.

"Why are there bowls just sitting in the middle of the room?" she asked no one in particular.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Ash said as he walked inside the room.

"Ash, what are you doing?! These rooms are restricted!" Dawn said as she followed him inside, trying to stop him.

"Yeah, but if this food's just been left here, we've got to return it to Pokey Pete" Ash stated as he walked up to the two bowls with Dawn.

"Well, that's true..." Dawn said as Pikachu and Piplup left the grasp of their Trainers, and sniffed the Pokemon food.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

"Piplup!" Piplup said with glee.

The two Pokemon began eating the food as fast they could, chewing the pellets of food, and swallowing in mere seconds.

"Hey, you two, you can't just eat the food!" Dawn said, noticing this, and grabbing Piplup, who had a pellet in it's fin.

"Must be pretty good, though" Ash stated as he watched Pikachu stuff it's face.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup agreed, throwing the pellet of food into it's mouth.

"Piplup!" Dawn scolded her Pokemon, then feeling Piplup's body inch in her arms, as if it was trying to free from her grasp, until it left her grasp completely.

And was flying. She looked up at it with wide eyes.

"Piplup!" she exclaimed as she took a step back towards Ash, who was watching this sight.

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed happily, flapping it's feathers.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed.

"You too, Pikachu?!" Ash exclaimed as he turned his head toward his faithful companion to notice that Pikachu was also flying.

The two Trainers watched as both their Pokemon kept rising in the air.

"What's going on?!" Dawn asked.

"It must have been the food" Ash said, not taking his eye off Pikachu.

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily, waving it's fins around as if to fly, "Pip, piplup!"

It turned to Pikachu, and gave a smile, flapping it's flippers, and circling around in the air.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu laughed as it floated up, then realised something, "Pika!"

It outstretched it's arms and did a barrel roll in the air, showing off.

"Pip!" Piplup laughed, loving the trick, and mimicking it.

"There you two are!" They heard Brock's voice, but continued on with their party tricks as Ash and Dawn looked toward the entrance of the room.

"Brock!" Ash said, motioning for his friend to come inside, "Come look!"

"It's amazing!" Dawn said.

Brock entered the room, and the first thing he noticed was Pikachu and Piplup rising higher and higher into the air, then he also noticed something else.

"Guys..." he said, a little concerned.

"I know, it's awesome, isn't it?" Ash asked, looking back at Pikachu.

"They're flying!" Dawn added, looking back at Piplup.

"No, I mean, above them..." Brock said awkwardly.

The tone of Brock's voice sounded pretty serious so Ash and Dawn decided to take their eyes off their Pokemon for a sec and look further up above them. And that's when they noticed it. A giant fan in the roof. And Pikachu and Piplup were floating right up into it.

"Piplup!" Dawn yelled up in concern.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled aswell.

"Pip?" Piplup asked, looking down at Dawn.

"Pi?" Pikachu added, confused, looking down at Ash.

They noticed both Ash and Dawn were simply pointing up. The two Pokemon looked above them and that's when they noticed the fan.

"Piplup, piip!" Piplup screamed, barrel rolling and flapping it's flippers, trying to fly back down.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu screamed, reaching it's tiny arms out in an airhug to Ash.

But they still kept rising up towards the giant fan.

"How are we going to get them down?" Dawn asked, worried.

"Try aiming an attack at the fan," Brock suggested, "It might just be strong enough to push them back down"

"Piplup!" Dawn shouted up at her Pokemon, "Use Bubblebeam towards the fan!"

"Pip?!" Piplup exclaimed, it's eyes widening, then looking up at the fan, used Bubblebeam towards it.

The bubbles hit the fan so hard that Piplup bobbed down a few inches.

"It worked!" Dawn remarked, "Keep it up, Piplup!"

Ash continued watching Pikachu float higher and higher, closer and closer to the fan, thinking if any of Pikachu's attacks could work on the fan without damaging it. Then a thought hit him as he watched Piplup continuously aim Bubblebeams at the fan and float down.

"Pikachu!" He called, "Grab onto Piplup!"

Pikachu heard this and air swimmed to Piplup as it floated, grabbing onto Piplup's round body as Piplup kept blasting Bubblebeams high into the air at the fan. The two Pokemon kept floating down as Piplup was attacking, until they were within arm's reach and Dawn and Ash grabbed for them, hugging them tight.

"That was a close one" Dawn said.

"Yeah" Ash agreed.

"We should get back to the group" Brock told them.

The three friends left the room , and hurried down the Hallway Of Dreams until they noticed the group come out of another room. They quickly hurried back amongst the crowd, which was another Trainer group down, taking their places beside Zoey, who turned to look at them just in time.

"What a room that was, huh?" she asked them, "I can see why that blonde lady stayed back"

"Yeah..." Dawn said awkwardly.

"It was...totally awesome" Ash lied.


	4. I Want It Now

The tour continued down the hall as the remaining guests looked around at the wallpaper of pokeballs. As they walked, the last little girl stopped as she noticed something in one of the rooms.

"Daddy!" she screamed as she ran up to the door, which caused everyone to turn and look at her.

"What is it, dear?" Her father asked, approaching his daughter.

"Look!" she said, pointing through the glass window of the door, "Look what's inside!"

As the father looked at what was inside, he gave a tired sigh. Ash, Dawn, Brock and Zoey also took a glimpse of what was inside. Inside was a room all white, with tables of scales, like a sorting room. But there were no people doing the sorting. It was bigger than average Furrets. The girl's father turned to Pokey Pete.

"Are we able to take a look at this room, Pokey Pete, sir?" He asked.

Pokey Pete thought for a moment, with a hand to his chin.

"I suppose you can," He said, walking over and opening the door, "I don't see how it can hurt"

With that, the group followed Pokey Pete into the wide sorting-like room filled with big Furrets, hurriedly sorting round white spheres.

"This is amazing" Zoey said as they watched the Furrets.

"What is this room, Pokey Pete?" Brock asked.

"This, my dear friend," Pokey Pete began explaining, "is the Progress Room. This is where all the pokeballs I make start off. They start off as simple white spheres, which the Furret then crack open, and put back together as open and shut spheres, and then using their super large long tails, they paint the balls their respective colours-"

"How do they know what colour to paint it?" Dawn asked.

"Simple!" Pokey Pete said, walking down to one of the tables ,as the rest followed, and picking up a sphere, showing the group.

He pointed to a small engraving on front of it.

"See here?" He asked, "This engraving has a fancy U on it. Barely seeable for human eyes, but the Furrets have good eyesight. The U implies that this is to be an Ultra Ball, so they will paint it it's respective black and yellow"

He placed the ball back on the table, with a smile. They heard a noise coming from the back of the room. The guests got a bit frightened as they looked to the back wall at the scales.

"Nothing to worry about," Pokey Pete calmed the group, "That was simply a bad ball"

"Bad ball?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu chimed in, tilting it's head.

"Bad ball, yes," Pokey Pete stated, "Not all of the spheres are workable when they are separated and put back together. Those machines that look like scales, are Testers. Once the ball is all painted and ready to be moved on for possible sale in PokeMarts, the Furret place it on the Tester, and that decides if the ball is suitable or not. If it's not suitable, the Tester will make that noise, and that ball will go down a separate chute"

"The Furrets seem like very hard workers" Brock pointed out, as he watched the Pokemon rush up and down so fast paced it almost made you dizzy.

"Yes, being larger fills them with more adrenaline and allows them to work twice as fast" Pokey Pete stated.

"Daddy, I want a Furret!" the little girl said to her father.

"I told you, dear," the father said, "I'll catch one when the tour's over"

"But I don't want any old Furret," the girl stated, "I want one of these Furret!"

"I don't think you can-" Zoey started, but was cut off by the girl's father.

"Not your business," he said, turning to Pokey Pete, "How much do you want for one of the Furret, sir?"

"I'm sorry?" Pokey Pete asked.

"I want to buy one of those Furret off you" The girl's father explained.

"Those are one of a kind, two times the size of your average Furret Furrets," Pokey Pete told the man, "There's no way I could part with any one of them. Put your money away"

"Sorry, sweetheart," The man said, putting his wallet away and turning to his daughter, "A normal Furret will have to do"

"But I don't want a normal Furret!" The girl said, "I want one of THESE Furret!"

"I know" said the father.

"And If I don't get one, you know what's going to happen" the girl continued on.

"Yes, dear" the father sighed.

"I'm going to...SCREAAAAM!" screamed the girl.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu cried, covering it's ears.

"Pipluuup!" Piplup cried as it did the same.

"Ohmygosh" Dawn said, as she, Brock, Zoey and Ash covered their own ears.

"What's she doing?!" Zoey asked.

The girl had suddenly ran up to the tables, picked up a paintbrush and placed a plain white unbroken sphere ontop, and began to sing.

"I want a Furret

There's no way to deter it

Cause I want it now"

She ran about the room making a mess of things as she sang.

"I want it fluffy, and I want it big

I'll even teach it how to use Dig

But I want it now

I don't want it today, I don't want it tomorrow

Cause without it, I'll be filled with sorrow

I want it now"

She threw unfinished balls everywhere and ran around the tables, behind them to the Testers, which she began climbing.

"A normal one won't do

I'll just tell it to shoo

I want one of these

Oh, please, oh pretty please

But I want it now"

She kept climbing.

"I'll say it once, I'll say it twice

I'll say it with sugar and even with spice, that

I want it noo-"

She got cut off as a Tester scaled her as a bad ball and sent her down through the chute. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Zoey gave loud gasps.

"Darling!" The father screamed, "What happened to her?!"

"She was a bad ball" Pokey Pete simply stated.

"And?" asked the father.

"She went where all bad balls go" Pokey Pete said.

"Where's that?" Zoey asked.

"The garbage chute" Pokey Pete said calmly.

"T-the garbage chute-" the father said, with laughter.

"Which leads to the furnace" Pokey Pete added.

"T-the furnace-" the father said, continuing laughing.

But Pokey Pete remained serious. The father then realised that he wasn't joking.

"Dear me! Sweetie, daddy's coming!" he said as he ran for a Tester.

"Sir! I can quite easily call the Munch-" Pokey Pete began saying, trying to stop the man, but it was too late.

The man had literally jumped into the same Tester his daughter fell through, which also marked him as a bad ball.

"Will they be alright?" Brock asked.

"Should be," Pokey Pete said, "Tuesdays are the Magbys day off"

"That's a relief" Dawn said.

"Or was it Thursdays?" Pokey Pete asked himself.

"Pika?!" Pikachu gasped.

"Pip?!" Piplup gasped in unison.

"But on with the tour, eh?!" Pokey Pete exclaimed excitedly as he led them out of the room and they continued down the hallway.


End file.
